Users may spend a significant amount of time navigating between network addresses by using a computing device, such as to “surf the web.” For example, users may navigate between a variety of different webpages provided via a variety of different websites to view and interact with content of interest.
To draw users, the content available from the network addresses continues to provide an ever increasing richness for viewing by users. This may include use of rich graphics, dynamic scripts, animations, audio, streaming content, and so on. However, the richness of this content may cause delays in navigation to access these network addresses, which may decrease a user's experience and therefore counteract the purpose of a service provider in making this content available to the users.